Episode 8551 (30th July 2019)
Plot Lee demands more money, stating most of the £10,000 will be swallowed up by his flight to Australia. Victoria insists that's not her and Robert's problem although Lee reminds Victoria that he is her problem so she's going to need to pay a lot more to make him go away. Following Bernice's screams, the villagers race to the village hall where Bob explains how Bernice kissed him. When Liam comments he dodged a bullet, Bernice walks off defeated. Amy yells for someone to let her out of the jail but nobody comes. Kerry suggests they could make the most of being locked up together but Amy explains she should be meeting a solicitor to talk about Kyle right now. Victoria orders Lee to take the money and go. Lee refuses. When Lee suggests he and Victoria discuss baby names and mentions how Wendy will be a doting grandmother, Robert agrees to get Lee the £20,000 he's demanding so long as Wendy stays away. Megan asks Frank who was phoning him earlier. Frank claims it was a crank call. Ellis bursts into the pub in a panic and explains Kim's horses have disappeared although he soon realises Billy and Tracy have pranked him. Whilst Dan lets Amy out of the jail, he explains he thought locking her and Kerry up together would give them the opportunity to work things out. Amy quips some things don't get worked out then storms off, leaving Kerry to fear Amy will never forgive her. When Lee goes to leaves the Mill, Victoria begs him to admit what he did to her just once. Lee doesn't. As Robert escorts Lee outside, Lee questions if it's really rape if they loved it as much as Victoria did. When he comments that he even gave Victoria a souvenir to remember him by, Robert sees red. A woman named Karen approaches Charity outside the pub and asks if she knows Amy. Assuming Karen is Amy's solicitor, Kerry offers to take her to Amy. Robert and Lee fight. Robert tells Lee he isn't walking away from this although Lee insists he is, and he's £20,000 richer. As Lee saunters away laughing, Robert picks up a shovel and whacks Lee over the head, knocking him out cold. Victoria cannot believe her eyes. Billy and Tracy continue to flirt over a pint. Liam cannot find Bernice so Charity points him in the direction of the ladies' toilet. Victoria checks Lee for a pulse but she can't find one. Rishi spots Lee lying unconscious and assumes its part of the murder mystery event so he screams there's another body. Through a toilet stall door, Liam asks Bernice if she's still annoyed at him for not coming to the village hall and questions what was supposed to happen there. Bernice admits she was going to ask him to marry him. It takes a few moments for a shocked Liam to register what Bernice is saying. Manpreet checks over a lifeless Lee whilst Victoria calls for an ambulance. Amy is shocked to some face-to-face with Karen and asks the mysterious woman how she found her. Instead of answering, Karen demands her £4,000 back by tomorrow or she'll go to the police. When Bernice emerges from the toilet stall, Liam tells her he loves her then gets down on one knee and asks her to marry him. Bernice says yes! Robert, Aaron, Victoria and Diane watch on as Lee is loaded into an ambulance. Diane comforts Victoria and assures her none of this is her fault whilst Aaron orders Robert to tell the police that Lee attacked him first and he was just defending himself. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller Guest cast *Lee - Kris Mochrie *Karen - Reanne Farley Locations *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Church Lane car park *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office and Beauty & Bernice salon *The Woolpack - Bar, beer garden, exterior and ladies toilets *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes